Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon
The Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon"All post-2549 model Wraiths have an extended crew area with a Type-52 DESW in a ring mount." (http://www.bungie.net/stats/halo3/CareerStats.aspx?player=Digipatd), otherwise known as the Plasma Cannon, is a manned automatic plasma turret in use by the Covenant. It serves its purpose as a squad support weapon, used for suppressing enemies and defending Covenant positions. It is carried, deployed and crewed by green-armored Gunner Grunts, in addition to being wielded with portability by some Brute Chieftains. It is carried and operated in a similar fashion to the M247 GPMG made by the UNSC. It has an approximate 65 degree turn radius and 50 degree pitch. It fires plasma bolts similar to those of the Covenant Plasma Rifle, and fires around 300 rounds per minute. A battery or plasma core is built into the tripod which allows the gun to fire indefinitely. When removed from the tripod, the gun can only use the 200 units of power that the gun itself contains. Operation Used as a heavy support weapon in ground based combat, it provides a rapid stream of powerful plasma rounds, to suppress enemy movements and offensive actions. The cannon is basically a mobile support weapon and as such offers no protection for the operator, which is usually a Heavy Grunt. The gunner is completely exposed to enemy fire, so a well covered emplacement position would be desired for prolonged use, especially if under fire. This separates it from the Shade and Shielded Plasma Cannon, as both these offer some measure of protection for their operator but are, however, not man-portable. Plasma Cannon in Combat Since the operator is completely exposed, it is logical to kill the gunner, and not attempt to destroy the gun itself. The gunners are usually positioned low to the ground and as such can be difficult targets to hit. It's advised to attempt this from cover, since the sheer volume of fire the cannon can lay down is not to be underestimated. Once the operator is down, a well placed grenade or some other explosive should be used to put the cannon out of action temporarily (although fairly rare, another Grunt will operate the turret if the original gunner is killed). In Halo 3 Plasma Cannons are often mounted on Gravity Platforms, for a superior vantage point. Facing them in such situations, distance and/or firepower is key, and rushing such emplacements is not recommended on higher difficulties. Halo 2 On several missions, Gunner Grunts can sometimes be seen carrying a plasma turret over their shoulders as Marines do with the cut-down version of the M247 GP. The first time this is seen is on the mission Cairo Station when you get to the second Commons B-01. This behavior can also be witnessed in Hangar A-02. On Outskirts, Three Heavy Grunts are found manning plasma cannons in the tunnel, and on Gravemind, two Gunners are deployed at the start of the level to take out the Master Chief. While on The Arbiter, a Special Ops Grunt is seen carrying a plasma turret over his shoulders, then deploying it and firing on the Heretics. The Halo 2 plasma turret can't be detached but can be meeled or shot off using UNSC or Covenant firearms. Also the turret can manned after it has been mounted by a Gunner Grunt. Halo 3 In Halo 3, the Plasma Cannon was redesigned. It now looks less like the Plasma Rifle, and sports what appear to be shields or targeting displays on top of it. Also, it appears to be more bulky and not shaped like a straw. These could also be heat dissipation vanes; this is supported by the fact that the weapon cannot overheat even if the entire power supply is emptied non stop. Additionally, heat/excess plasma appears to be vented by four apertures on the weapon's sides during rapid fire; this probably assists the cooling process. The Halo 3 Plasma Cannon behaves exactly like the AIE-486H HMG in rate of fire, and has the same number of shots (200) when detached from the Gravity mount. Brutes can use the detached turret (though only seen used by War Chieftains) in the same manner as the player but it has not been seen that a Brute will physically detach it. A version of the Type-52 DESW is also mounted on Scarabs and Anti Air Wraiths for close defense. Character Compatibility in Halo 3, and feature a gravity lift-type support rather than mounted tripod for easier turning.]] *Grunts (most commonly found, usually a green armored Grunt Heavy, Grunt Majors use it only in the level Cairo Station). *Elites *Spartans *Brutes *Marines (use machine gun animation) *Prophet of Regret (Halo Wars) Trivia *The Halo 2 Plasma Cannon looks very different from the Halo 3 Plasma Cannon in many ways. For example, the Halo 2 Plasma Cannon has more of a purple color, while the Halo 3 variation has more of a blue color. *The Plasma Cannon has what looks like three petite energy shield plates on its front, a vestige of the Large Plasma Turret on Halo 2. These energy shields appear to be an aesthetic choice, as they are rather inadequate and provide no protection from enemy fire. *Brute Chieftains and the Arbiter are the only known characters who are able to melee with this weapon. *A way of moving faster with the turret can be done by constantly dropping and picking up the turret. Pressing 'Y' to change guns while holding right bumper to pick the gun up again. This, while looking like you are dribbling the gun, allows almost normal movement, though be careful around dropped guns, as you might pick those up instead. *A Plasma Cannon can kill a person faster than a Machine Gun Turret can because the plasma eats up a target's shield within seconds and can kill them easily after that. *Near the beginning of The Ark when you have to fight the Hunters, it is suggested that you go back to the scene of the last fight (on the other side of the tunnel), grab a Plasma Cannon, go back, and kill the Hunters with it. This makes the fight a lot easier, as you can relentlessly pound them with heavy fire, and you can easily dodge their shots. On Legendary, combined with sniper support, this is a great and resourceful way to win the fight. *In the level The Covenant after you deactivate the second shield, go outside. There should be an allied Phantom outside, and an Elite operating the Plasma Cannon. Kill him, and jump next to the turret and quickly press RB. You should be operating it, although if you jump on the Phantom directly, you will fall off into the water below as the Phantom itself is not solid. You can rip off the turret and use it in the fight against the Scarabs, if you kill the Arbiter and give it to him. *In the Vidoc "Et tu Brute?" The Plasma Cannon is purple and pointed. It appears to be a Halo 2 Plasma Cannon that has been torn off of its mounting. Sources Related Pages *Shade Category:Covenant Weapons